The Saddest Lies
by MyVividImaginationist
Summary: Charlie's life gets turned around after an Earthquake. Her family goes missing, and she can't know if they're dead or alive. But until they come back for her, she's stuck in Elm Tree House. She slowly learns that maybe, just maybe, they're more of a family than hers ever was...she discovers friendship, love, and also, unfortunately heartbreak, hatred, hurt...teenage life's gifts.
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts in Series 1 of Tracy Beaker Returns. Yes, I'll be changing a few things.**

"UGH, I HATE YOU." I shouted as I ran upstairs and into my room, slamming the door. My parents and siblings were shouting now, but I paid no attention. I let tears dribble down my cheeks. Why did they hate me?

I sighed and walked over to my cupboard. I pulled out a box and opened it. My phone and headphones were in there, along with a tiger hair clip, a tennis ball, a necklace, and a tiny book. I closed it and put it on my bed next to my beloved rabbit. As I kicked off my slippers, I felt the ground suddenly start shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Mum shouted.

I reacted quickly. I grabbed the box, my beloved rabbit and my dressing gown and dived into my wardrobe with them in my hands. I threw myself in and closed the door, covering my head as well as holding my precious things. I heard yells and screams (some my own) and I heard things collapsing in the rest of the house. Then, I rolled sideways and whacked my head against the side of the cupboard.

The last thing I saw before everything went black was my clothes, and the precious things I was holding tightly in my hands. Then, I was unconscious.

* * *

I could vaguely hear voices.

"CHARLIE!"

"CHARLIE?!"

"Charlie, where are you?"

"Charlie…CHARLIE…"

"Charlie please!"

"She's okay right, tell me she's okay!"

But before I could open my mouth to shout that it was fine, I was fine…I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I fainted.

* * *

I could feel people hauling me out of the cupboard, and I could hear faraway voices, but I was still vaguely unconscious, so I yet again fell unconscious.

* * *

When I finally woke up properly, I was in hospital. I sat up, looking round wildly, and I was relieved when I saw the dressing gown, my rabbit and the box of precious stuff, on a chair beside my bed.

"Hello, Charlie." A woman said, stepping forward. "I'm Tracy, and this is Mike." She gestured to a man behind her.

"Where are my family?" I asked, shaking slightly.

"We…" Tracy and Mike exchanged a glance.

"We don't know." Tracy admitted.

"We found no other people in the house, even in the ruins. So they could be anywhere…dead or alive. I'm sorry, Charlie." Mike said softly.

"But…where will I stay in the meantime? Until they come back for me?" I asked.

"You'll be coming with us, to a care home named Elm Tree House." Tracy said.

I sighed, then nodded slowly. "O-okay."

"The doctors just need to double check that you're really okay, and then we'll take you back there. Just relax. Everything will be fine." Mike promised.

I found myself believing him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the doctors said I was fine, I asked Tracy to take me back to my house, to see what was left. We put the dressing gown, my precious things box, and my rabbit (plus a very nice blanket the hospital gave me as a present) into the car and drove there.

I got out of the car and walked up to my house. It didn't look too bad on the outside. As soon as we entered, it looked okay. I then looked into the living room and felt sick. Things were scattered everywhere, memories, bits of roof.

Eventually I entered my room, and me and Tracy both gasped. It was almost _perfect._

None of my stuff seemed wrecked, and even when I walked on the ground it held. So I got my bags out of the cupboards and Tracy and I began packing my things. She also grabbed two huge black bags. With the help of carrier bags, black bags, and my bags, we had everything packed within an hour. We packed everything into the car and drove away. I felt tears streaming down my face as I watched my house fade out of sight.

"I'm so sorry Charlie." Tracy said.

"Me too." I whispered. "Um…I don't know if I'm awake enough to be able to meet all the others today…would it be okay if I met them tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure it would. You need your rest." Tracy said.

"Thank you." I said quietly, looking out of the window.

As soon as we entered the care home, I saw a big woman ushering the kids away. One particular girl with blonde hair, who was short and standing next to a brown haired boy (her brother, I figured) saw my tear-stained face, and spoke up.

"Come on guys, leave it. When she's ready, we can meet her." She said quietly, smiling at me.

I smiled weakly back at her and the kids disappeared into the living room.

"I just…need some sleep, you see." I told Mike.

"Yeah, we understand." He said, patting my hair.

"I'm Gina, and you're Charlie, yeah?" the big woman said.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, smiling at her.

"Well, Charlie, I'll show you your room, let you unpack all the bags," as if on cue, Tracy walked in with the last of the stuff. Gina and I grinned. "And then you get some rest, yeah? Is there anything you might need?"

"Well, um…" I flushed a little. "Whenever I go to bed after a troubling day, I usually take a cup of tea with me…would it be okay if I had one?" I asked sheepishly.

"Ah, that's fine babes." Gina said. "Do you have sugars?"

"Two sugars and milk as well. Thank you, Gina." I said.

Gina showed me my room and disappeared downstairs. I quickly changed into some PJs and I packed the rest of my stuff away. Then, I put my precious box in the top drawer on my bedside cabinet, I slipped my dressing gown onto the hook (which was at the back of my door), and I got into my bed with Bunny (my precious rabbit).

There was a soft knock of the door and that blonde girl entered, holding a tray.

"Whoa." I said, surprised.

"Oh, they didn't make me do this, if that's what you think," she explained, blushing. "Me and my brother…we love to help." She explained, putting the tray on my lap. I took it and thanked her. She'd placed some Hob Nobs on there alongside the tea and a teeny slice of cake.

"These are my favorites." I said, chuckling. "Thanks, um…?"

"Tee, Tee Taylor. They're my favorites too." The blonde girl said. "You're Charlie right?"

"Yeah." I said, sipping my tea.

"Well, I'll see you when you wake up, Charlie. Come and find me, or I'll come find you, and I can show you around, if you want." Tee said as she got up.

"Thank you, Tee. That would be great." I said, smiling. She smiled back brightly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I smiled and nibbled a Hob Nob and drank my tea. As soon as the tray was completely clear (except for the empty plates and the equally empty tea cup) I placed it on the floor and I let my brown hair fall from its ponytail. I put the hairband on my bedside table and settled down. My pillows were really soft, and everything was so comfy.

I smiled and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning I felt much better. I got changed into my favorite blue t-shirt. I wore my grey skinny jeans and my white trainers with it. I pulled a white and blue hoodie over it and brushed my hair, tying it back into a ponytail. I went and brushed my teeth, and washed my face.

I then took a deep breath, and walked downstairs. I heard chatter from the kitchen, and I heard chairs pulling in, so I assumed that I was only a few minutes behind everyone else in waking up. I walked into the kitchen.

As soon as I did, everyone looked up.

"Morning, Charlie." Tracy said. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said with a smile.

Tee patted the free chair next to her and I sat down.

"I saved it for you." She said, smiling.

"Really?" I said, touched. "Thanks Tee."

"So you're the new girl?" a boy with black curly hair asked. He had a notebook and pen.

"Um, yes." I said.

"What's your full name?" he asked me.

I glanced at Tee.

"That's Gus." She whispered. "He has to know everything."

"Charlie Victoria Brooks." I told him.

"How old are you?" Gus asked.

"I'm twelve." I said.

"Favorite color?" Gus asked.

"All of them."

"Favorite dessert?"

"Gypsy tart and jam roly poly."

"Favorite mael?"

"Pepperoni pizza. I quite like spaghetti too."

"Why are you in care?"

I fell silent suddenly and bent my head, starting to eat some cereal.

"Leave it, Gus." Gina said.

"Okay. 'No comment.'" He said as he wrote.

I smiled softly to myself.

After breakfast I went into the living room with Tee.

"Okay, so that's my brother Johnny, that's Poppy, Rosie, Liam, Frank, Sapphire, Harry, Lily, Carmen, Gus you've met, and Toby." Tee introduced me to everyone.

"Got it." I said with a laugh. "And just to make sure you all know… I'm Charlie." I said.

"Damn! This level is so difficult!" I heard Toby saying.

I got up and walked over to the computer. Tee followed.

Toby was playing one of those shooter games. I grabbed a chair and so did Tee. I took over, shooting wildly and advancing to the next level, getting health packs and better guns as I went. I was good at games like this.

"Wow." Toby said admiringly.

"How'd you get so good?" Johnny asked.

"Practice. My brothers always played stuff like this. They taught me the tricks." I explained.

"Will you teach me sometime?" Tee asked.

"Okay." I agreed.

"As long as it's stuff you won't do at home, Tee." Johnny said.

"Johnny, be quiet!" Tee said.

"Don't worry, Tee, he's only trying to look after you." I said calmly. "Just go with the flow."

"Yeah, exactly! See Tee, your friend knows I'm only trying to protect you." Johnny said.

"Okay, but…just take it a bit easier…please?" Tee said.

"Fine." Johnny agreed.

I got up. "I'll be right back." I said, quickly heading out.

I ran upstairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me and went into the second drawer in my bedside table. I took out a huge photo album and sat on my bed with it. It was so big because me and my siblings…well, altogether there were 19 of us, excluding my mum and dad.

I opened the photo album and smiled at the memories. I couldn't help but laugh softly at some of them, like when my sisters and I had dumped our heads in our ice creams and then taken a picture while it was all round our faces.

My mum was so smiley then…and so was my dad. I felt some harsh tears prickling at my eyes. Tee and Johnny were so lucky they still had each other.

I didn't have any of my family left.

I heard my bedroom door open and I turned my head (causing my ponytail to fling over my shoulder) to see who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay?" it was Lily. She was hovering in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you can." I said. Lily shut the door behind her and sat on my bed beside me. I pushed the photo album towards her when I saw her tilt her head to look at it.

She gently put it onto her lap and went through the pictures. "How many siblings do you have?" she asked.

"There's 19 of us, including me and excluding my parents." I told her.

"Wow." Lily said.

"Not all of them are from my dad, but we've all got the same mum." I said, pointing her out to Lily.

"She's beautiful." Lily said. "They all are."

"I miss them." I said quietly, and my tone wobbled.

Lily looked towards me, closing the album. She put it behind us on the bed and leaned over, hugging me. I hugged her back.

"You should cry. It makes you feel better." She said.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to be here for me, Lily…" I began.

"No, it's okay." She said, cutting me off. "I want to be here for you."

Then, I let the tears come. Lily held me and I held her back, and she just let me cry. Nobody had let me do that before. When I'd finished, I pulled away and she wiped my eyes. I took a tissue from her and blew my nose. We put the two tissues in the bin.

"Thank you, Lily." I said, as I put the album away again.

"You're welcome." Lily said. "We…we can be friends right, Charlie?" she asked.

"Of course." I said. "After all, you're one of the nicest people here." I pointed out.

She giggled. "I can be a bit horrible at times, but I try to be nice mostly."

"Well, it works." I told her, laughing.

"Want to come see Poppy and Rosie with me? I need to tell them their bedtime story…plus…I um…wondered if you could give me your opinion on my stories." Lily said. "It's okay if you don't want to, I was just saying, if you do, then…"

"Lily." I cut her off and smiled at her. "I'd love to."

She grinned and led me to Poppy and Rosie's room, so we sat on two beanbags and Lily began to tell them a story.

"There were once three…" Lily paused then looked at me, then back at Poppy and Rosie. "_Four_ princesses, who lived in a castle made of feathers and leaves…"

As the story went on, I found myself immersed, actually being able to see four princesses, a castle made of leaves and feathers, and I could just hear Lily's voice, explaining the story…


End file.
